dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mayor's Daughter
The Mayor's Daughter (real name unknown) is a recurring character in season three and four of WildSide. She makes her first appearance in the episode Wild, Wild West, and is introduced as the spoilt and bratty daughter of the mayor of Denver. In that episode, she and her father throw a party to celebrate Denver's 100 year anniversary, planned by her, which gets ruined and destroyed by the WildSide friends. In other episodes, she is shown to love her appearance while being selfish, before pairing up with Ms Waters and Justice for school assignments. She is portrayed by Fiona Reece. Appearances 'Season 3' *'Wild, Wild West' (first appearance) - on stage at the Denver Community Centre, the town's mayor introduces his daughter to the audience, who reveals that she was planning Denver's 100 year anniversary party since she was seven. To her dismay, Dean's flirting skills, Justice's graffiti, and her own negligence, causes her to "almost die" and ruin her party. *'Wild Bill/s' - The Mayor's Daughter turns up to Bill's "advice off" with the undercover exterminator on Main Street and gets involved with it. She asks the men about which dress she should wear to her cousin's sweet 16 and prefers the undercover exterminator's answer. 'Season 4' *'Wild Time on the Farm' - After Justice makes her hair dryer explode, The Mayor's Daughter makes her and her friends work on her family's farm in Texas. Later, it is revealed that she was never mad at Justice and only wanted an excuse to see her old neighbour, without doing labour. *'Wild April's Fool' - When the town is fed up with the "neighbourhood prankster", The Mayor's Daughter speaks up at the town meeting to reveal that the prankster switched her shampoo with conditioner. It is later revealed that she was in fact the prankster and only did it for her own enjoyment. *'Wild Vacation (Part 1)' - The Mayor's Daughter invites her friends to a resort in the Caribbean. She decides to give Bill relationship advice in exchange for him being her personal assistant. When Dean gets badly sunburnt, The Mayor's Daughter suggests for him to take a bath in purple bagged ice. He baths in the wrong ice, causing hallucinations, making him ask her for advice. *'Wild Vacation (Part 2)' - Dean is still reeling about the lack of advice The Mayor's Daughter is giving him about his hallucinations. Meanwhile, The Mayor's Daughter finally helps Bill with finding a girlfriend. *'Wild Reputation' - The Mayor's Daughter interviews Ms Waters for a school project. After learning her backstory, she manages to get an A+ on the assignment. *'Wild Friendship' - The Mayor's Daughter can be seen having a pedicure at the local movie theatre and ignores Rachel's call in the process. *'Wild Meeting' - The Mayor's Daughter helps Justice with her last minute science project. *'Wild Dean's Soul Mate' (mentioned only) *'Wild Break-Up' (mentioned only) Trivia *The Mayor's Daughter is portrayed by Fiona Reece, a former Comedies for Kids star best known for her roles in Living on an Island and Genies of Lippy Street. These roles were lampshaded in Wild Bill/s, where she tells the neighbourhood crowd that she didn't "live on an island" and she "wasn't a genie". **''Genies of Lippy Street'' was first mentioned in the series in Wild Bigfoot, when Dean was talking on the phone with someone. This was foreshadowing Fiona's future appearance, which in production would take place in five episodes. Fiona booked the role of The Mayor's Daughter during the production of Wild Bigfoot. *To this current day, her real name is unknown. In episodes such as Wild April's Fool and Wild Reputation, there are scenes where she's about to reveal her name before getting interrupted. *She grew up in Texas, but it is implied that she moved to Denver at a young age (possibly at seven, when she started planning Denver's 100 year anniversary party). *Her father was the mayor of Denver, hence her nickname. *The western themed party she planned in Wild, Wild West was most likely inspired by her childhood in Texas. *Dean had a crush on her for a "long time", after seeing her pictures in the town brochures. By season four, he has appeared to grown out of it. *It is heavily implied that she is spoilt as she had professional portraits of herself hanging in the Denver Community Centre. *She manages to fall over and hurt her shin in Wild, Wild West, which she refers to as a near death experience. *She is shown to be highly sensitive. *She had a cousin who was sixteen years old. *She seems to love it when people compliment her. *As of Wild Time on the Farm, she appears to be friends with Rachel, Justice, Gary, Dean and Leaf. *Before Wild Time on the Farm, she hadn't seen her neighbour in three years. *She appears to love torturing strangers. *She is implied to be rich, since she managed to afford herself and her friends plane tickets and hotel rooms in the Caribbean. *She's had seven boyfriends. *It's implied that she has been to the Caribbean before Wild Vacation, as she seemed to be an expert of the hotel's ice. *She attends Colorado State School. *Despite her selfish tendencies, she appears to be quite intelligent, as she manages to pass a social studies assignment and help Justice come up with an idea for her science project. *She knows a lot about plagiarism. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters